


"overreacting"

by Cypherr



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, it's that time of night where I project onto MCYTs guys, massive tw for this stuff, rape mentioned, this is so short lmao, underage as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: He was just overreacting. He had to be.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	"overreacting"

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah MASSIVE tw for mention of rape, and past sexual assault/abuse all while underage
> 
> I'm so sorry to Tommy but he's my comfort character

He'd always felt ridiculous for being so worked up about it. It's been _years_ since most of it had happened, years before he started to feel these- these _negative_ feelings. It- it wasn't like he'd been _raped_.

They were just words.

It was just a kiss.

Just a tongue down his throat.

Just a hand on his inner thigh.

Just a hand on his chest.

Just hands on his midriff.

On his waist.

Lifting him into _his_ lap.

Sure, he was eleven, and then he was thirteen, and even sixteen, and maybe he'd kept saying _no,_ but he hadn't been _raped_ , so why was he being such a _pussy_ about it?

His parents never said anything was wrong with what happened when he'd tried to tell them about it. They just passed over it like it was an everyday thing. He was _overreacting_. He shouldn't be fighting off tears every time he thinks about those slimy, filthy words he'd been made to say- made to hear- for those long, dreadful months while he dated _her_. He shouldn't battle nausea every time he thinks about the way _her_ tongue felt in his mouth and down his throat as they sat in _her_ empty house, long after he said he wasn't comfortable with it. His skin shouldn't crawl every time he thinks about _that boy's_ touch- the way it burned his skin like fire even through his clothes, but not in the way it was always described in those cheesy eroticas. He felt sick every time something reminded him of those events, of those _people_ , but he shouldn't. He's just overreacting. He wasn't raped.

He didn't even think much of it, at the time, or even long after. Sure, maybe it was because he'd shoved the memories so far back in his consciousness he couldn't actually remember, but it _s_ _houldn't matter_. He wasn't raped. He was just overreacting.

**Author's Note:**

> also, this goes out to anyone who is or has struggled with this kinda thing. It's tough, trust me I know, because it wasn't rape, so it wasn't bad, right? WRONG. your feelings ARE VALID, even if you don't even feel bad about it until way later. It doesn't matter if it was just a kiss or a hand placed somewhere you don't want it. You are VALID. Even if you said yes at the time, CONSENT IS EVERYTHING AND CAN BE REVOKED AT ANY POINT IN TIME. I support each and every one of you, ILY <3


End file.
